The prior art discloses a variety of biometric and wireless operational padlocks. US Patent Application 2004/0255623, for example, describes a padlock having a shackle and a body comprising a fingerprint sensor, a fingerprint data memory device and an electromagnetic device activated by a sensed and matched fingerprint to unlock the shackle from the body. US Patent Application 2008/0012686 discloses a padlock comprising an electronic circuit with a fingerprint sensor. The disclosed padlock can be unlocked with a fingerprint or thumbprint. U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,481 discloses an electronic padlock. US Patent Application 2014/0150502 discloses a portable lock including a wireless signal receiver. The lock may be unlocked by transmitting a wireless unlock signal from a portable device such as a cellular telephone. WO2010/127389 discloses an electronic locking system including an electronic lock with locking member and communication device, which can receive and transmit radio frequency signals. The disclosed electronic locking system includes a microprocessor, a solenoid or direct current motor or servo motor, at-least a capacitor, an antenna and a battery. Also, WO2013/078561 describes an electronic lock device and controlling an electronic lock device via communication through a local wireless communication network. US Patent Application 2014/0250954 discloses a padlock which collects, stores, displays, and/or transmits information each time the apparatus is opened, closed, or even merely handled. The functions and performance of the disclosed padlock may be manually or remotely controlled and manipulated. The disclosed apparatus may be also manually or remotely interrogated and the information gathered by the apparatus may be locally stored and/or be transmitted to a remote receiver such as a cell phone or a computing device. Finally, European Patent 2,454,609 discloses an electronic security seal or “eSeal” system, which can monitor the authenticity and integrity of shipped goods in intermodal containers, report tampers in real-time, monitor environmental status of the goods and report exceptions in real-time, and report the location of the shipment with sufficient frequency to allow management of supply chain exception events.